


Sweet Torture

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry was chosen at the start of the school year. He is glad that he has a high sexual appetite.





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Other warnings/tags at the end.

Harry clawed at the desk as Severus held him down, while Remus licked and fingered his arse. Mind, he didn't want the teachers to stop, he just flailed that much when Remus had mind to rim him for more than an hour.

"Please," he panted out.

Severus dug his fingers into his arms deeper and Remus swatted his bare bum.

"Why should we cater to your needs? We saw you snogging that little prick, Draco," Severus snarled.

"He kissed me, I didn’t kiss back. I promise. I only want you two. No one else," he pleaded with the men.

"Promise?" there werewolf asked slyly, blowing on the boy's overstimulated hole.

"I swear."

"Our toy," Severus snarled as the pair of them flipped him over the desk, his head and arse hanging over the edges of the desk. Severus fucked his mouth and played with his nipples as Remus continued to eat his fill of the young man's arse.

Harry moaned as he wrapped his arms around Severus' hips and his legs around Remus' head. The attention was not enough and too much. He had known this would happen, when he had heard the animalistic growl as Draco had kissed him. He had tried to push the boy that would not accept 'no' as an answer away, but was physically unable to.

He would not like to be in that boy's shoes. It had been Minerva and Remus who had seen the whole thing... and she was disappointed in Draco for straying from his duties as her warmer. She had even brought in Hermione, to help the boy keep her satisfied.

Had Harry's sexual appetite not been so high, he would have only been given to one of these two men. Or they would have had to take turns on days he was kept by the pair. 

You see, in Fourth Year every student has a few weeks where they are passed around all of the teachers. Even if you do not have their class. Then the student is left alone.

Well, they are left alone unless the teacher takes a shining to them. If a teacher enjoyed their services, then that student signed a contract and was moved from the dorm and into the room of the teacher that had chosen them. They would remain there for either a year, or the remainder of their school career.

The teachers were required to make sure the student's grades were not affected by their services. Harry's grades had improved.

"If you are a good boy, we will penetrate you tomorrow and allow you to climax. However, should we see you with someone's tongue down your throat again, then I think the weekend on 'the bull' should be sufficient punishment. Do you agree, Remus?" He heard Severus say as his thrusts became faster and more erratic.

Remus stopped tongue fucking him, and thrust into him in one smooth and fast motion. "Agreed, with the addition that he has to wear the Brute and the harness all day tomorrow. Possibly a cage? We do not want our toy to blow his load early."

Severus groaned, slammed his cock all the way down Harry's throat and came. Once he finished he pulled out and smiled. "Agreed, I'll go and retrieve the items needed. Hurry it up, we need to put him away for the night. He has Charms bright and early tomorrow. If he does well tomorrow, we will allow him to attend Care of Magical Creatures Friday. I hear that Hagrid has a shipment of Cerberus in, that will require the attention of all the special students. Minerva was talking of putting a show on with her pair. Our toy takes your werewolf form so well, I bet he'll love being knotted by one of those creatures."

Remus groaned and fucked Harry fast and hard. Finishing one the other teacher had returned. They set about filling his arse with a large glass plug, securing his cock in a cage and then handing him a harness.

"I think our toy will do well Friday, especially if we move his training to the next step. Classes are ending in two weeks, we should tell him."

Harry looked between the two men, not daring to say a word as he puts on the harness. He wanted to know what Remus is talking about. He wanted to ask, but he hadn't been given permission to speak. Once he had the harness on, Severus pushed him to the couch and sat down.

"Kneel," he ordered.

Harry got to his knees and kept his eyes fixed to the floor. He stiffened as he remembered that the contract he had signed, would effectively end in two weeks.

"Harry, relax, this is not a bad thing," Remus said soothingly.

"Remus and I have become rather attached to you and to be honest, we loathe the muggles the headmaster has placed you with."

Harry could not stop his snort of disdain as he heard about Dursleys. If Severus thought them bad in a visit, the man should try living with them. Sure, Remus and Severus used his body for their pleasure, but they never beat or starved him.

"We went to ask them a question, they denied that you lived there... or that you even existed. Severus used Occulamancy on your Uncle. Needless to say, he did not like what he found."

Harry's breath caught as he heard the damning words. "You are not in trouble Mr. Potter. On the contrary. Remus and I would like to request your services to include the summer holiday. You will be given 1 full week to visit with your friends, should you wish that. Other than that, you will _not_ be returning to your relatives. Does this agree with you?"

Rather than answer, Harry threw himself at the men and cried. He wasn't sad. Far from it, but he couldn't stop the tears. He felt the pair pet his head lovingly. "I think our Harry is happy. Would you like to be our toy all the time, Harry?" Remus asked softly.

"He won't be a toy, Remus. Not if he agrees to this. He will be our young lover. We will be faithful to him and he to us. Would you like that Harry?"

"Will you still play with me?"

Severus laughed and pulled him up for a kiss, before pushing him to Remus, who also kissed him. "We can't keep our hands off of you. So, of course we will still play with you. We promise, that we will not share you with any other with or wizard and to ask before sharing you with a beast. Of course, we cannot sign the new contract until the old is fulfilled."

Harry laughed and hugged the men tighter. For the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to his future.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Underage, Mentions Minerva/Hermione/Draco, Briefly mentions a brush of Draco/Harry, Mentions Bestiality, face fucking, rimming, anal sex, Remus and Severus are not gentle lovers - but they do care for Harry, alludes to abuse at the Dursley's, everything that happens here is considered normal in this universe. Being a teacher's pet is an even higher honor than School Prefects.


End file.
